Rescued by Force
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Well I saw a spoiler saying the Freighter People don’t rescue the Oceanic 6 so thought…well then how do they get saved? This is just my idea of how it all happened-Includes Eggtown, The Shape of Things to Come and Somehting Good Back Home-R&R-JATE-oneshot


XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is just a one shot I randomly thought of…

Well I saw a spoiler saying the Freighter People don't rescue the Oceanic 6 so thought…well then how do they get saved? This is just my idea of how it all happened…enjoy!

This is based on season 4 four episode 9- The Shape of Things to Come and from the previews of episode 10- Something good Back home, so yes Jack is sick n this…

TV guide summery 4 Something good back home: When Jack's health is seriously compromised, Kate and Juliet must learn to work together in order to save him; and something goes wrong as Sawyer, Claire, Aaron and Miles continue their trek away from Locke's camp and back to the beach, on "Lost," THURSDAY, MAY 1 (10:01-11:00 p.m., ET) on the ABC Television Network.

NOTE: I haven't see episode 10 yet so this is just a guestimation on what ACTUALLY happens

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate stood on the shore looking at his tent where she could still hear him moaning. He was in pain. _'Should his appendix erupt, he's going to die.'_ She had said. So was he going to die? Or would Juliet be able to do the surgery in time?

Kate's thoughts were disturbed by Juliet. "Kate," she turns to the woman who looks slightly pale. "He wants to talk to you before I knock him out." Kate nods and follows Juliet to his tent.

Juliet opens the flap and Kate walks in looking behind her to see Juliet close it and her shadow disappeared. She was alone with the man she loved, who was dieing.

"Kate?" He asked quietly.

She gets down on her knee and puts a hand on his burning face. "Yeah, yeah Jack it's me. I'm here." She feels a tear fall down her cheek and watches as it lands on his cheek.

"Kate listen, I need to tell you something but you can't interrupt me okay?" She nods. "If something appens to me, and I'm not saying anything will, but if something does, you have to get these people off this island Kate, okay?"

"Jack…" He lets a single tear run down his cheek as hers start pouring. "I promise, and if I fail I'll never forgive myself." She falls into his chest and starts to cry harder. "I love you so much." She whispers. For a second she thinks he can't hear her then he lifts her head and places a kiss on her lips.

"I love you more than you could ever imagine, Kate, and I - AAHH!" He screams and grabs his side.

Kate jumps up and runs out of the tent screaming for Juliet. She goes in with a few people who have towels water bottles and other supplies she'll need. There is a loud noise stating Juliet knocked him out with her gun, then people starts asking questions.

Kate decides that since Jack made her the new leader she better tell them what has happened to Jack.

"As you all know," she starts, "Jack has been sick. He has appendicitis, and if Juliet doesn't do surgery now, he will die."

"What are the chances of him surviving?" Rose asks.

"1 to 4." Kate says.

"So 25?" Daniel asks.

Kate give Daniel an evil look. "Yes precisely. Thank you for pointing that out Dan!" she was about to say more but was interrupted by a all to familiar scream.

"No! Please don't hurt him! Don't kill my baby! No Aaron! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

"Claire, Sweetheart run! Run! Leave me and fucking run!" there was a gun shot and more screaming.

"Sawyer!"

"Run! Claire get yourself and the kid to the beach I'll catch up!" Another gun shoot!

"No boys! Don't kill her she's leading us to the rest of them!" A voice called out.

"Straume! You wimp! Joining them like Faraday and Lewis?" another man called.

Kate was about to run in when a beat up looking Claire came out not screaming. She stopped and smiled when someone else screamed. Kate's first thought was Sawyer was screaming and obviously Claire's was too because she screamed: "Sawyer!" But then kate realized it was jack.

"Juliet! Did he wake up?" She asked looking towards the tent.

"Yes! He heard Claire! Kate he wants to know what's going on!"

"I'll tell you what's going on! There are fucking soldiers killing us! They killed Doug and Jerome and that other girl, then they killed Ben's kid and her boyfriend and her crazy French mom, then Ben goes and summons the smoke thing and it kills them all but one son of a itch who shot Alex! Then Hugo, John and Ben go gallivanting into the jungle saying they're going to look for Jacob! Who the hell is Jacob?" Sawyer yells as he steps out of the jungle holding his arm.

Juliet at this point had stepped out of the tent. "Soldiers?"

"Yeah, US army, Navy, Marines, you know soldiers and they were on these son of a bitches Freighter," Sawyer sat down. "Can someone tell doc that I need his help got shot in the same arm and I'm not about to pull it out by myself again."

"Sawyer, Jack is about to die so your going to have to suck it up until Juliet gets his appendix out." Kate says.

Sawyer nods. "Of coarse princess, what ever you say." H sits down on the ground Claire sits beside him smiling. Miles walks over to Daniel and Charlotte.

Everyone was waiting. Waiting for Juliet to say something. Well everyone expect Dan, Charlotte and Miles, they sat around a fire talking about the captain. Kate was listening in finding nothing quite interesting, not until their conversation about there janitor.

"Hey you guys want to know something?" Charlottes asks looking up at the two men sitting before her. They nod. "You know Kevin Johnson on the Freighter right?"

"Yeah, he's the janitor, your boyfriend right?"

"No he's not my boyfriend, but we are friends and he told me some interesting stuff. He told m his deepest secret."

"Did he tell you his real name?" Miles asks.

Charlotte nods. "He also told me he was a spy for Ben. I didn't believe him, not until he told me how he became a spy."

"How's that?" Dan asks.

"He was in the plane crash 815 him and his son, Walt. And Ben took his son and Kevin; sorry his real name is Michael, well he did everything he could to get Walt back, he kills two girls for Walt. Now Ben promises Michael that everything will be alright, he and Walt will get to New York safe."

"Did he keep his word?"

"Oh yes, well Benjamin Linus says he'll do something he keeps his word, they got to New York safe, but as soon they got on the land Walt was rejoicing and one of Ben's people take a sniper and shoots poor ten year old Walt right between the eyes. Ever since then Mike has been a suicide risk, but this man…I think he said his name was Tom, but. Tom tells him the island won't let him die. And now he's on the Freighter to die, and once all the innocent people are off and Ben is either captive or dead Michael has the order to blow it up. He's the one that has destroyed the engine, and the radio room."

Kate stood up ad was about to confront Charlotte when Juliet came running up to her. She had blood on her face, but she was smiling. "He's going to be alright!" She announced loudly. Everyone got up and started cheering. And Juliet came closer to Kate. "He woke up half way through, I don't know why but he couldn't feel a thing so I didn't knock him out again. But I told him about Sawyer and Claire and the army, he says it's suspicious, and then he told me that he wants to talk to you." Kate nods and Juliet walks over to Sawyer.

Kate walks into the tent. "Hey" She says smiling.

"Hey, how'd you do?"

"I figured out Ben has a spy on the freighter." She sat down next to him.

He nodded scrunching up his brow as he did when ever he was impressed. "How'd you do that?"

"I was eavesdropping on the Freighties convocation." She smiled.

"Freighties?"

Kate snickered. "Yup, don't you want to know who the spy is?"

"Would I know the person?"

"You despise the person."

"John?"

"Nope."

"Who?"

"Well first I'm going to say this. Um Ben promised Michael that he and Walt make it to New York safe, and he made it to New York harbor and then someone shot Walt right in between the eyes."

"Well then it's not Michael."

"Nope you're wrong, and he has the order to blow the freighter up if Ben dies."

"Wow." Jack said. "Good work."

Kate shrugged. "I think I could do better." Then they heard it a helicopter.

Kate helped jack stand and then she supported him and they stepped out side to see a helicopter had landed on the other side of the buses. People were surrounding but no one went near it.

"Bernard could you please take Jack?" Kate asked him. Then she transported Jack weight from her shoulders his Bernard's. Then she walked towards the helicopter.

She walked around the bushes to see Sayid standing with a gun to Michael's head and Desmond helping Frank lift a body into the copter. When they lifted it up she saw it was Ben, but he wasn't dead and he turned to Michael and said. "Walt is with John and Hurley they should be here in a few short minutes." Then Frank hit Ben in the face with his gun. Once Ben was on the helicopter got up and left.

"Well Michael, shall I kill you now or should I let the rest of the camp see you first?"

"Sayid how about you put the gun down and let Michael tell me why he told Charlotte Walt was dead?" Kate said making herself noticeable. "r better yet you come and tell the whole camp."

"I thought you were with Locke." Sayid stated.

"Yeah well now I'm here."

"With Jack." Sayid said.

"No Jack told me that I have to keep the promises he might not be able to keep and get these people off this island. I mean he could still die. He just got his appendix removed like twenty minutes ago." Sayid nodded and discharged his gun putting it in the back of his pants.

Kate waited for Sayid and Desmond looking behind her to see Michael limping along. She smiled at him and ran back to him slinging her arm around him to help him walk better.

"You helping _me_?" HE asked grinning a little.

"Hey we were all in the same plane crash were we not?" She smiles at him and he smiles back. Then they get around the corner.

"What's he doing here?" Jack asks. Kate notes that he now had crutches and the bandage around his stomach already had blood soaking through.

"Jack I told you Ben had a spy on the ship." Kate replied setting Michael down.

"Kate I don't know why you're helping him, he's a traitor." Sayid said pointing his gun at Michael again.

"Because he was going to blow up the freighter. And obviously the freighter people aren't here to rescue us, so he was going to help us." Kate said.

"Though Michael I heard from Charlotte today that Walt was killed by Ben, but then why did Ben say that he'll be here with John and Hugo now?"

"Because Ben never killed him he just kidnapped him again." Michael replied drinking a swig of water.

Jack was about to say something but was interrupted by a crashing noise that came from the ocean. Everyone looked to see the explosion happening about thirty miles away.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked looking at Michael.

"I never did." Michael stood up. "Ben was on the boat." He smiled. "He must have died…"

"Dad!" A voice interrupted Michael.

Michael turned and jumped up. "Walt!" He screams.

Kate looks at the tree line to see John, and Hurley behind the little boy who looked like her could collapse at any minute. Kate watched Walt run over to Michael holding his arm. "Did they shoot you?" Michael asked looking at his son's arm.

"Yeah but I'm fine. Dad Ben lied." Walt said.

"No he just cheated." Michael said scuffing up Walt's hair. "So where'd you get hit?"

Walt held up his hand which had a perfect hole directly it. "It's all right really." Walt says pulling his hand away before Michael can touch it.

Michael shakes his head an looks at Jack who was starting to get a fever. "Can you help him?" Jack shook his head.

"You're going to have to ask Juliet, I'm out of order right now."

"Juliet? Where have I heard that name before?" Michael says standing up.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Sawyer's voice asked as he staggered to the front of the crowd. Juliet came behind him and frowned at Walt.

"Hello Juliet." Walt says smiling.

"Hello Walt. I see Ben brought you back." Walt shook his head.

"Nope, Jacob did. He said that he needed me." Juliet nodded.

"You two know each other?" Jack asked.

Juliet nodded." Jack did you think you were our first captive that I spent hours with just talking?" Jack shrugged.

"Good point."

"I remember you." Michael said to her.

"Yes I came and just talked to you too." Juliet said smiling.

"Could you help me?" Walt asked holding up his hand. Juliet winced.

"Who?"

"Martin Keamy," Walt said shrugging. Juliet steps forwards she is about to touch Walt's hand but pulls back as the hole is suddenly gone.

"What?" She whispers.

"Oh Jacob fixed it, it's aright." Walt smiled again.

Juliet just backed away and then Michael told his story.

After the story was told Sayid spoke up. "So I snuck into the radio room one day and phoned mainland, there are people coming to get us. People from New York, thought they didn't believe that we had over forty people." Everyone started to ask questions. Kate smiled at Jack who was looking worse. Jack smiled back and went into his tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, and everyone had finished packing things, and getting ready to leave. Jack was getting worse and worse, Juliet said that it might be a little infected, but if we really do get off the island then he'll live. Everyone had accepted Michael and Walt's return. Some still wouldn't talk to him like Hurley for instance. Sayid had brought a transceiver of some sort from the freighter. He kept saying that the people would phone him when they found the island.

It was about three in the afternoon when they finally phone. Kate was sitting with Sayid Jack and Sun on the beach. She had Aaron in her arms. Claire was sleeping. Jack and Sayid were going on about how Keamy could still be on the island alive somewhere. Sun and Kate were telling each other what they missed most while watching Jin and Hurley fish.

"Chocolate." Kate said smiling.

"The stove." Sun replied.

"A car!"

"We have the van." Sun said looking at her. Kate shrugged. "Hospitals…no offense Jack." Sun said looking at Jack who smiled.

"None taken I miss the hospital too."

Kate laughed. "Sayid what do you miss?"

"Nadia." HE said smiling.

"What?"

"No not what, who. She's the girl I love. I've been looking for her for almost eight years, and I finally find out where she lives, then well look what happens!" He said smirking.

"Aw that's so sweet." Kate and Sun say in unison.

Everyone laughs but stop when they hear the ring. Sayid looks at the phone he always has in his hands.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Matthew Abodden. I am the captain of the Labium- the ship that is going to take you home. We have landed a helicopter on the island; shall we shoot a flare so you can find us?"

Kate smiled widely. "Yes!" Sayid announced, "How many people can you take at a time?"

"Five at the most, not because of weight, but room." The man replied.

Then there was loud bang and a red flare was sent up about half a mile into the jungle. Claire who had been coming over to them when the phone rang screamed in joy.

Kate looked behind her. "Claire you and Aaron should go get on it now, come on with us." She said smiling. Claire shook her head.

"No, I'm not ready yet, Kate can you take him with you? You can 6 can be on it first I'll see you on the boat." Kate nodded.

"Claire don't tell anyone yet, there's only six at a time, which means that if more than six come it might end up with everyone fighting to leave first." Kate said.

"Kate's right, just us six should go first, I'll come and collect more people." Jack said.

"Sun, tell Jin what's happening."

She spoke to him in Korean- "Jin?"

(This is all Korean!!) "Yes?" he asks.

"There are people here to take us home, and this time it's actually going to happen that's what that flare was, but only six can leave at a time, you an me can go."

"Who?" Jin asked.

"Me, you, Kate, Aaron, Sayid and Hurley, Jack will be bringing people six at a time, every time the helicopter comes back."

"Let's go." He said smiling and dropping his net.

The group started out into the jungle towards the where the flare was. They walked for almost two hours before they found the helicopter.

"You must be Sayid." Matthew, a tall African American man, said."

"Yes, I am, and you are here to rescue us?" Sayid asked.

"Yes of coarse, we will bring the first six now." HE looked among the group.

"There are seven of you." He said. "We can only take six."

"Yeah we know, but Jack isn't coming, he's just here to see us get on, then he's going to lead six more of us back here after." Kate said trying to calm down Aaron who had started to cry.

"Oh, I think you have mistaken me, we can only take six of you back and Jack has to be one of those six."

Kate's eye's opened wide. "What do mean?"

"I mean that one of aren't going back to the mainland. What are your names?"

"Well, I'm Kate; this is Aaron, that's Sun and Jin, Hurley, Sayid and Jack."

"Is Aaron your son?"

"No he's Claire Littleton's son." Matthew nodded.

"One of you are going to go back and tell your people what's going on, and it's going to be you." HE took out his gun and pointed it at Jin. Then Sun started to translate everything he had said in a panicky voice.

"Hey man, what's your problem?" Hurley asked.

"Get in if you want to go back to mainland." HE said pointing it at Jack. Jin had run back to camp.

"No. I think I'll stay here."

"Okay, here are your choices, stay here and I kill you, or go home and tell them you were the only survivors, if you say any different I'll make sure that you get put in a mental institute. Now go!" He yelled hitting Kate in the arm causing her to almost drop Aaron. She got into the Helicopter out of fear. Jack got in next sitting next to her. She was already crying.

They had been on the boat almost a week when the outline of New York City could be seen. "Jack, they're going to take Aaron when I get put in jail, I need you to take him." She said looking at Jack holding Aaron.

"Kate, I can't.'

"Jack, we've been rescued. Sure not under free will. But we've still been rescued. I need you to make sure Aaron is rescued too." Kate took him out of Jack's arms.

"Alright Kate. I'll wait for you. I'll keep him and once you're out he'll be here for you."

Kate started to gently rock Aaron in her arms she was humming and then slowly started to sing.

'_Catch a falling star, _

_And put it in your pocket,_

_Never let it fade away._

_Catch a falling star,_

_And put it in your pocket,_

_Save it for a rainy day._

_For love may come an' tap you on the shoulder,  
Some star-less night!  
Just in case you feel you wanna' hold her,  
You'll have a pocketful of starlight!_

'_Catch a falling star, _

_And put it in your pocket,_

_Never let it fade away._

_Catch a falling star,_

_And put it in your pocket,_

_Save it for a rainy day._

Jack sat down beside her and put an arm over her shoulders and Kate cried. Jack continued to sing the song over and over.

They stepped off the boat hand in hand. Kate saw her father first. Then her mother with the police. She turned to Jack dn handed him Aaron then without knowing what she was doing she kissed him. "I love you Jack Shepard." She said smiling.

He smiled back." I love you too Kate Austen."

Kate looked ahead of her to see that her parents had spotted her but her dad got there first. "Katie!" HE yelled.

Kate let go of Jack's hand and screamed. "Daddy!" And then she raced into his arms.

When she looked behind her she saw Jack was being surrounded by millions of reporters but he wasn't listening to them he was staring at her smiling.

"Katherine Austen you're under arrest for the murder of Wayne Jenson." A police officer said from behind her she was still looking at Jack as he made his way over to her. She could hear Aaron screaming.

"I love you Kate!" he yelled. "And I will wait!"

"I love you too Jack, take care Aaron for me! It's my fault he's not back on the island with his mom!" She hollered.

Jack waved. She looked at Sun, Hurley and Sayid as they watched her get pulled away by the officers. "I'm sorry Katherine!" Her mother yells.

It was the last time she heard her mother. Two days after Kate came back her mother died.

After an eight month trial Kate agreed to a deal of time served plus 10 years of in-state probation. Then she went home after a long day and for the first time in two weeks she was him sleep for a few second before finally opening his eyes and yawning.

"Hi mommy." HE says hugging her.

"Hey Aaron." She says and starts humming the song that she could have listened to all day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So I might make a sequel of what Claire did when Jack never came back and what the islander's think of the whole situation.


End file.
